


Coffee, Chocolate, and Crumbs

by SarahShalomDavid



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahShalomDavid/pseuds/SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Cassidy and Caroline's nanny quits without much notice, leaving the girls at Runway. Thankfully for Miranda, she has Andrea.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 78
Kudos: 324





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teenybirdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/gifts).



> Prompt by posted by Thuy, Fic requested by Tee.

Everything had seemed like an ordinary day at first, Andrea had been with Runway for approximately six months and she had fully adjusted to her new role in Miranda's office. The Editor-in-Chief was working away on her laptop in her office whilst Emily ran around the city like a headless chicken and Andrea adjusted her boss' schedule for the fourth time that day.

Then it all changed with a phonecall.

"Good Morning, Miranda Priestly's office," Andrea answered politely and professionally.

"What?" The assistant questioned with widened eyes, capturing the attention of the white-haired woman in the inner office.

"Okay, I'll come down and get them now." Andrea replied to the person on the other line.

"That's great, I'll see you soon then," She said before thanking him and putting the phone back in its cradle on her desk.

Miranda was watching her over the top of her laptop, wondering what was doing on.

Andrea took a deep breath and stood up before she made her way into Miranda's inner office and approached the woman's desk, "Miranda, that was the security desk downstairs."

Unlike with many people, when it came to Andrea, Miranda was rather patient and did not press her for a quicker answer. Instead, opting to wait until the woman finished what she was telling her.

"Jackson informed me that the girl's nanny has dropped them at Elias Clarke along with her resignation letter," Andrea explained before adding, "They are on their way up now as he's bringing them up to Runway personally."

Miranda sighed heavily and pinched her nose, "I had a feeling that she would do this but I was hoping that she would at least wait until I got home tonight."

"Well, I could watch them whilst you finish up? I've finished all of my tasks so far for today and you don't have any meetings today that can't be pushed until tomorrow." Andrea suggested with a smile.

Miranda looked up at her, Andrea was one of the very few people that she genuinely trusted with her girls, actually she was now the only one that she trusted with them other than herself. Their father had left when she had told him she was pregnant with twins, he claimed that it was because it was just 'too much' but in reality, the man had been cheating on her with his secretary for many months previously. More recently she had attempted to date a man called 'Stephen', however, that was a complete disaster when she discovered that he just wanted an alibi wife to cover up the affair that he was having with his barely of age, blonde-haired secretary.

"Okay," Miranda agreed with a nod of her head, "Once I have finished with this then I will be working from home for the rest of the day."

Andrea did not have a chance to respond because there was a chime from the elevator that indicated that it had arrived on the floor of the Runway offices. The dark-haired woman found herself smiling at the familiar sound of two pairs of little feet running towards them.

Miranda found herself smiling, however, not just at the sound of her children but also at her assistant's reaction to the sound.

"Mommy!" two voices called out in sync with each other as they entered their mother's office.

"Hello Bobseys," Miranda greeted them lovingly as she moved out from behind her desk and knelt down beside it with her arms out to her children.

Andrea found herself smiling as she observed the interactions between the mother and her children, she always felt honoured to be able to see this softer and gentler side to her usually fierce boss.

Miranda looked up at the other woman and smiled softly in her direction before kissing each of the children's heads, "Okay, Bobseys, I have to work so Andrea will be looking after you," she explained softly, "Once I have finished here then we will be going home and she will be looking after you there instead."

"Okay Mommy." came the response from them both.

The two girls hugged their mother before she returned to her desk to continue working.

Andrea smiled happily at them both before asking them, "How would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Yeah!" came the joined and rather excited response from both of the red-headed girls.

The assistant offered her hands to the girls, her left to Cassidy and her right to Caroline, which they both took quite happily. She led them into the small kitchen to the side of the office, smiling as she could sense Miranda watching them.

"Which colour cup would you both like?" Andrea asked them as she put a selection of mugs on the side for them to choose from.

"This one pease" Cassidy answered as she pointed to the purple patterned mug on the side.

"Sure, and what about you Caroline?" She questioned when Caroline took a little longer to answer.

"Pink one?" Caroline replied as she pointed to the cupboard where she could see a forgotten mug in her favourite colour.

"Of course, I'm sure Jocelyn won't mind you borrowing her mug." Andrea said softly as she reached up and got the mug from the shelf. Most of Runway staff used a different kitchen as they were never brave enough to get that close to 'The Dragon', however, a few members of staff including Jocelyn and Serena were not as fearful and took the opportunity to interact with the two assistants in the outer office.

Caroline and Cassidy seemed rather happy with the fact that they were able to use mugs in their favourite colour but Andrea mentally noted that next time she would have mugs especially for them ready in the kitchen and maybe some mini marshmallows to top off their hot chocolate with.

"Who would like to do their drink first?" She asked them with a bright and cheerful smile.

"Me!" Cassidy called out with her arm in the air as she bounced a little on her toes.

Andrea chuckled at the excitement, "Okay," she said with a smile, "I'll just get the chair so that you can reach."

Cassidy and Caroline watched as Andrea moved a foldable chair closer to the side and then put her arms out to Cassidy.

Andrea helped the little girl up onto the chair and offered her the mug, "Now, you have to put that on the platform." She explained whilst keeping an arm around Cassidy to prevent her from falling or slipping from the chair.

Carefully, Cassidy picked up the purple coloured mug with daisies all over it and placed it onto the platform.

The woman opened up the machine and then pointed to the pods in one of the clear plastic containers, "Now, you can get one of those hot chocolate pods and put it right in there." She said as she indicated to exactly where it had to go.

Once Cassidy had chosen her pod, despite all of them being exactly the same in the container, she placed it into the section that she had been told to.

Andrea turned a dial on the side to turn the heat down on the drink machine before closing the top of the machine, "Now, you can press this button here." She said indicating to the button with a medium cup on the side of it.

When Cassidy pressed the button and the noise of the machine started, she stepped back a little but with Andrea's arm there keeping her safe, she didn't move very far at all, "It's okay," the woman reassured her gently as the liquid started to pour from the machine into the girl's chosen mug.

Once the drink was poured, Andrea lifted Cassidy from the chair and placed her back onto the floor before she moved the girl's drink out of the machine and placed it onto the side.

"Now, it's your turn Caroline." Andrea announced happily.

Caroline smiled brightly at the woman and instantly put her hands up in the air to be lifted onto the chair in the same way that her sister had been.

Andrea repeated the exact same steps with Caroline as she had just done with Cassidy, although she didn't have to turn the heat down as it was already at the optimum temperature to make the girls' hot chocolates.

When the second drink was made, Caroline was returned to the floor before she again moved the hot chocolate. This time she made a coffee for herself, after turning the heat up of course, and then she made one for Miranda too. Whilst the second coffee was being made she put the drinks that were already made on a tray and then offered the girls the biscuit barrel, "You can choose two biscuits each for yourselves and put them on the tray to eat when you have your hot chocolates, okay?"

The twin girls eagerly looked into the barrel to choose their biscuits before putting them onto the tray. After choosing two for herself, Andrea returned the barrel to the side and got a small individual packet of biscuits from the top of the cupboard for Miranda. Andrea had hidden them for her there as she had discovered, rather accidentally, that they were Miranda's favourite.

Once all of the drinks and biscuits were on the tray, Andrea topped up the girl's hot chocolates with a little bit of cold milk to cool them down further. "Okay, let's go into your mother's office and you can both sit at the coffee table and drink your hot chocolates."

The two girls almost ran into the other room, quite excited to be able to sit in their mother's office with their hot chocolates, even if she was working it still meant that they were with her. It was much preferable than being with their now ex-nanny.

Andrea carried the tray into the inner office carefully, pausing at Miranda's desk to place the woman's coffee in front of her.

"Thank you, Andrea." Miranda said softly as she looked up at her with a slight smile on her face.

When Andrea then put the packet of biscuits next to the coffee, Miranda smirked a little before chuckling slightly at the sight of her favourite biscuits. She then moved over to the coffee table where both of Miranda's girls were sitting patiently, waiting for their drinks to arrive.

"Your hot chocolates will be cool enough for you to drink now, girls but be careful so that you don't spill them down yourselves, okay?" Andrea said calmly as she passed them each their chosen mugs.

Miranda unwrapped her biscuits as she watched the interaction out of the corner of her eye.

Each of the girls took sips of their drinks, humming a little at the taste that they loved so much.

"What do you say girls?" Miranda prompted them both with a smile.

"T'ank you," Caroline answered, directing it to Andrea, whilst Cassidy said "Fank you." Neither quite getting the words perfected quite yet but Andrea found them both to be extra adorable.

Andrea smiled happily as she sat at the coffee table with them.

"Andee? Your coffee toos hotted?" Cassidy asked her with a slightly tilted head as she looked at the steam coming from the top.

"Yes, it's very hot which is why you can't touch it," Andrea explained patiently as she picked up one of her biscuits to eat it.

"Look at the deam," Caroline added, suddenly fascinated with the steam coming from the cup.

"I blow it away," Cassidy decided, "I foof it for you, Andee."

Before Andrea could say no, as she had a mouthful of biscuits and didn't want to set a bad example by talking with her mouthful, both of the girls had leaned in and blown on the coffee to cool it down.

In that instant, a few things happened.

Miranda hand over her mouth.

Andrea's eyes went wide with shock.

And the coffee? Well that got 'cooled' down with a shower of saliva and... biscuit crumbs.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was silent for a moment before Miranda called out, "Girls!" She was shocked that her girls had basically spat all over the table, Andrea's drink, and partially on the woman herself. She did however, partially blame herself for teaching them to blow on things that were hot so that they would not burn themselves on anything, not that they were really given anything that was hot enough to do that of course.

Cassidy and Caroline both froze for a moment before their lips started to tremble and both of the little girls began to cry.

Miranda sighed, wishing that she could take that reaction back so that the girls wouldn't cry at all. It was always a sound that she didn't like and she always did what she could to prevent them crying. It did mean, however, that the girls tended to get whatever they wanted whenever they wanted it. She wasn't delusional though, she was aware of the negative and positive effects that could come of it as she had read every parenting book that she could possibly get her hands on during her pregnancy, especially when she discovered that she was having two girls instead of just the one.

Andrea acted instantly and on instinct, moving closer to the girls and wrapping them both in her arms, "Shhhh," she said softly, "It's okay."

The girls continued to cry.

The dark-haired assistant adjusted her position so that she was sat on the floor with her legs crossed and one girl on each of her legs with her arms securely around them. She held them close to her and rocked them whilst she made calming sounds to soothe them both at the same time.

Caroline was the first to stop crying and then Cassidy. Both of the girls were soon watching Andrea's lips as the woman made sounds and smiled down at them both.

Miranda felt relieved when they stopped but found herself watching her assistant closely. She found herself quite enjoying the ability to watch the woman interact with her children. She couldn't recall the exact moment that she had fallen in love with the younger woman because, in actual fact, she hadn't even realised that it was happening until it was too late. Much like falling down a rabbit hole that she didn't know was there to begin with. She had fallen suddenly and before she had even realised she had started to fall, she couldn't even see the entrance to the rabbit hole anymore.

She hated being away from her girls for very long but she felt conflicted because she wanted... needed to go to work to see Andrea. Of course she enjoyed her job and she had a passion for it but more recently the highlight of her job wasn't the job itself but the sight of her second assistant and the opportunity to spend time with her. Recently, she had made some slight changes to the office dynamics to adjust to that. It was now Emily that was sent out around the city on random errands and it was Andrea that she would call into her office. It was also Andrea that she would call at random times outside of office hours with tasks or reminders, although most of those calls could have waited until office hours or at least more sociable hours. In addition to that, it was Andrea that she called to her house for coffee or for things that her girls 'needed' or to bring her things that she had (conveniently) 'forgotten' at the office. Whenever she would get called to the house she would end up spending time with Miranda there or with her and the girls. Miranda had 'forgotten' things in the office enough that Andrea now did a sweep of the office each night and put anything in her bag that Miranda might call for.

Andrea smiled down at the girls softly as they calmed in her arms, "Now, how about you both finish your hot chocolates? Then I will read you both a story on my kindle."

Soon, the girls were up and off of the woman's lap, back sat at the coffee table as they drank their hot chocolates carefully. Andrea even drank hers to show the girls that it truly was okay, although that did make Miranda cringe a little.

Once the girls had finished their drinks, Andrea picked up the cups and took her own too over to Miranda's desk with the tray to collect her boss' cup too. Miranda looked down and noticed that Andrea's was full still. The white-haired woman raised an eyebrow at her assistant in question.

Andrea simply winked at the woman and then smiled.

Miranda glanced over at the girls and then back to the woman who was now taking the 'empty' cups out to the kitchen. It was clear that the woman had pretended to drink the drink to make her girls happy. Another reason to love the beautiful brunette. Not that she really needed any other reasons to love the younger woman. She already had an infinite amount of reasons in her head already.

She could hear Andrea in the outer office talking to Emily who had recently returned from her latest trip out for scarves. Andrea was explaining the alterations in Miranda's schedules that had happened whilst Emily was out whilst Emily was secretly grateful that she had been tasked to run around the city and to stay at the office instead of being tasked with taking care of the girls (or as she called them the twin horrors - something that Serena often told her off for as she was actually quite fond of the little 'Tesoros').

Once everything was organised with Emily, which did not take very long, Andrea returned to Miranda's office with her kindle in her hands.

The girls were quite excited to see the woman returned and they both jumped up to greet her as if she had been gone for hours rather than mere minutes.

Andrea chuckled as she put her kindle under her arm before taking the hands of each of the children and leading them back to the sofa which was beside the coffee table where they had been drinking their hot drinks earlier.

She let go of their hands to put the kindle down on the coffee table and then she helped each of the twin girls up onto the sofa indvidually.

Miranda smiled as she watched on.

Andrea sat down in between Caroline and Cassidy before she picked up the kindle to pick out a story for them. She had already downloaded a multitude of children's books for them both and Miranda had added Kindle Unlimited to the device for her as well as put a rather large gift card amount on Andrea's account (which was mostly used for work purposes to order various items) so that the woman could purchase any books that were required. The account also had the work bank details for any work related purchases and Miranda's personal account details for any more personal purchases that the woman was requiring.

Both of the girls eagerly climbed into Andrea's lap, taking a leg each as they snuggled up to her quite comfortably.

It didn't take Andrea long to choose a new story for the girls and to start reading to them whilst their mother finished off her work whilst also listening to the story because how could she resist listening to the woman's voice?

Emily even found herself listening to the story that the other assistant was reading out loud to the children.


	3. Chapter 3

As Miranda finished up the last aspect that she had been working on whilst Andrea was watching the girls in the office. She glanced over to see how the girls were doing and smiled at the sight of both of her children still sitting in Andrea's lap as they listened attentively to the story that the woman was reading to them. Cassidy had started to fall asleep though.

Miranda picked up from her phone from her desk and messaged Roy herself, usually she would ask Andrea to do it but she didn't want to interrupt the story time that her girls were having yet. Not until she actually had to.

She started to pack up the things that she needed to take home with her so that she would be able to work from home later and when she got the text from Roy to say that he was outside for her, she turned and smiled at Andrea, waiting until she finished that part of the story before she announced "Roy is outside waiting for us."

"Did you manage to get everything done that you wanted to?" Andrea asked her softly as she put the kindle down on the coffee table and started to pack up her things.

"Yes, I did," Miranda said softly, "Thank you, Andrea."

Andrea smiled brightly at the quiet thank you that she got from her boss, they were rare words from the woman but she was aware that she was gifted them more than anyone else around her.

Miranda walked around her desk and took Caroline's hand whilst Andrea took hold of Cassidy's and they made their way towards the elevator. Miranda paused in the outer office to give the last few commands to Emily and Andrea carried on walking towards the elevator.

Cassidy stopped suddenly and put her arms up to Andrea, "Up!" The little girl called out to her, "Me up, Andee?"

Andrea smiled at the little girl and bent down to lift her up, "Okay, little miss." She said before picking her up into her arms.

Caroline saw the movement though and she wanted in on it, so she let go of her mother's hand to run towards Andrea with her arms up as well, "Me too, me too!" She called out to her with eagerness as she bounced a little up and down.

"Girls, It isn't fair to Andrea for both of you to make her carry you." Miranda said softly, "Caroline? How about I carry you out to the town car?"

"Andeeeee!" Caroline called out, "Andeeee ups."

"It's okay, Miranda." Andrea reassured her politely, "I've got this."

Miranda watched as her second assistant repositioned herself so that she had a child in each arm before carefully standing up and adjusting so that she had each of the twins on each of her hips.

Andrea grinned as the little ones calmed down in her arms, seemingly quite happy now that they were being carried by their mother's assistant who just happened to be one of their favourite people.

Miranda watched as Andrea's muscles flexed when she was lifting her twin girls up into her arms. There was just something special about watching Andrea with her own children that made her insides melt a little and that made her heart feel as if it were flying or floating in the air. Watching them interact made her feel like she was falling even deeper in love with her impossible woman. The white-haired Editor-in-Chief bit her lip gently as she watched the ripple of the woman's muscles as she carried the girls.

Emily felt herself blushing as she noticed Miranda's reaction to Andrea carrying both of the girls, not that Miranda noticed anything other than Andrea of course.

After a moment of distraction, Miranda followed her second assistant to the elevator and got in with her. Her mind was taunting her with ideas of what they could be doing in the elevator if the girls weren't in there with them and she rolled her eyes at herself in annoyance.

Once Miranda had stepped into the metal box of the elevator, she reached over and pressed the button for the ground floor and the doors closed, trapping them inside together.

Andrea was bouncing the girls up and down in her arms to make them giggle with happiness.

The girls were highly amused with being bounced and then when their laughter echoed in the small metal box it made them laugh even more than they already had been.

Miranda, however, despite loving the sound of her children's laughter found herself heavily distracted by the movement of Andrea's arm muscles as she bounced the children with ease. She had never really been interested in her partner's muscles before but there was something about Andrea's that she found to be magnetic and she found herself wondering what it would be like to watch her doing pull-ups or push-ups. Her mind's imagination even offered up an image of Andrea doing push-ups with the girls on her back.

When the elevator doors opened, Andrea stepped out of it with the girls still in her arms. Miranda hadn't noticed that the elevator had come to a stop until she watched the other woman step out of the elevator car. Soon, Miranda was stepping out of the car too and following Andrea out of the building towards the town car.

Roy already had the door open for them and he didn't hesitate in helping Andrea to get the children into the car, he took them from her with ease and on the dark-haired woman's instruction before Andrea climbed in herself. Once Andrea was in, she put her arms out for the first child and then the second.

Miranda got into the car and helped strap the children into their safety car seats. Andrea strapped in Caroline whilst Miranda helped Cassidy into her seat and secured her.

Once the two girls were securely strapped into their seats, the two women sat down and put their belts on before Miranda instructed Roy to go home.

The journey home wasn't as quiet or boring as it usually was for Miranda as she found herself playing along with car games that Andrea encouraged the girls to play.


	4. Chapter 4

Roy could not remember any journey where he had heard Miranda laugh as much as he had in that journey from Runway to the townhouse that day and he found himself smiling at the fact that it was the second assistant and twins that had managed to expose such a carefree version of the usually composed Editor-in-Chief.

It did not take them long to arrive at the town house, at least not by New York City standards as traffic was always mayhem when travelling through Manhattan no matter what time of day you opted to travel. Of course certain times were even busier when there were lots of people trying to get home at the same time of the day and trying to get to work at the same time as well as trying to get everyone to and from their schools or daycares.

When they arrived at the town hose, Roy got out of the car and opened the door for the women. Both Miranda and Andrea had already started to undo the safety buckles on the girls' car seats as soon as the car had come to a full stop outside the home.

Andrea got out of the car first with Caroline in her arms and then offered her spare hand to Miranda to help her out, of course Roy would have offered to help but he stayed back seeing that Andrea wanted to.

Miranda accepted Andrea's hand, although not actually needing the help to get out of the car but using it as an excuse to take the woman's hand. She held Cassidy in her arms safely and once she was out of the car, she failed to let go of the woman's hand.

Roy smiled to himself as he shut the town car door and returned to the driver's seat.

When the two women reached the front door, they had to let go of each other's hands, although reluctantly, in order for Andrea to get the key out of her bag.

"I think that it is time for lunch," Andrea said to Caroline before tickling her a little to make the child giggle.

"That sounds like a good idea, Andrea," Miranda agreed, "I'll take the girls into the bathroom and get them to wash their hands if you can make some sandwiches, if that's okay?"

"Sure." Andrea replied with a smile, putting Caroline down on the floor as Miranda put Cassidy down too.

Once the girls were on the floor, Miranda led them to the downstairs bathroom. Miranda got the liquid soap bottle from the side and gave each of the girls a squirt of the foaming pink liquid into the palms of their hands, doing the same to hers. It was a Disney Princess soap with a figurine inside the bottle which the girls would be able to have one the soap was finished. The girls seemed to be rather fond of the soap because of the colour and because of the foaming action so it encouraged them to wash their hands more, especially knowing that they would get a toy at the end of it too. Miranda had purchased similar ones for each of the bathrooms for the girls to use. There was a purple foam which was some sort of Princess Sofia thing, she could never recall what exactly that was about, then there was a Minnie Mouse one in yellow, a Mickey Mouse one in red (which she, admittedly, was not that keen on), a blue one which was Finding Nemo, and a few others that she had stashed away in the cupboard for when those had ran out.

The girls followed their mother's instructions and copied her actions, washing their hands in the same way that she was as they learned by copying their mother. Learning by copying Miranda often, however, had some rather amusing side-effects. For example, Caroline's glare already rivaled her mother's.

Once the girls hands had been rinsed individually and they had dried their hands on their own little hand towels, which of course had their names on and were in their favourite colours. Miranda took their hands and led them into the kitchen where they would be eating their lunches.

When the three of them arrived in the kitchen, Miranda helped the girls to sit up on their booster seats at the table and strapped them in so that they would be safe in their seats.

Once the girls were securely seated in their booster highchairs, Miranda took a look around the room, "Wow, Andrea, you have done amazingly."

Andrea smiled at the comment as she brought over the drinks and put a sippy cup in front of each of the girls before putting their own drinks down on the other sides of the table. "I just thought that it would be something different for them for their lunches." Andrea explained as she took her own seat.

"Well, when I said to make sandwiches I didn't expect you to make so many different shapes for the girls, or the... what are those?" Miranda questioned.

"They're just little fruit snacks made to look like goldfish." Andrea replied with a smile, "The blueberries are the air bubbles."

The girls were chattering amongst themselves as they ate their food, mimicking some of the animals that their sandwiches were shaped like before they would eat them as well as mimicking the actions of a goldfish before they took any bite of the orange that had been used to shape the body of the fish.

"Maybe your calling isn't journalism after all?" Miranda suggested, "Maybe it's a children's chef or even a nanny."

Andrea laughed at that and smiled, "I'm not sure about that."

"Maybe you should think about it?" Miranda suggested, "It would give you more time to write articles and maybe it would give you time to start freelance. The pay and benefits would be more than what you're on now and of course accommodation would be included as there is a full apartment downstairs with a separate entrance."


	5. Chapter 5

After lunch, Miranda had to return to work although she opted to work from home in her study instead whilst Andrea put the girls down for a nap.

She lay them both down on their nap mats in the den and read them a fairy tale story to encourage them to go to sleep. She was laying down between them as she read the story and it didn't take them long to fall asleep. Caroline fell asleep first within moments of laying down on the mat with her blanket and then Cassidy fell asleep shortly after as she snuggled down with her stuffed toy.

Whilst she was laying there, Andrea found it hard not to fall asleep herself, actually, she found it impossible not to.

Miranda had been expecting the younger woman to join her in the study once the girls had fallen to sleep, however, she did not. She waited and waited but her assistant never came back down. She frowned, wondering what was wrong that would prevent the woman's return. Were the girls not as tired as she had initially thought that they were? Were the girls unwell?

Worried, Miranda stood up with a frown etched on her face and she made her way out of her study towards the den where she knew that Andrea would be putting the girls down for a nap, "Andrea." She said softly in case the girls were asleep already.

She did not get any answer at all and her frown deepened. Miranda cautiously pushed the door to the den open and walked into the room, only to find her girls fast asleep on their nap mats in the middle of the room with Andrea fast asleep in between them.

Miranda moved forward to get a better look at the sight of the three of them, smiling she pulled out her phone and discreetly took a photo of them fast asleep together. Andrea still had the book in her hand but the girls were curled up to her with their heads on her chest. The woman's arms were wrapped around the two of them with the book leaning against Caroline's side.

Carefully, Miranda took the blanket off of the back of the sofa and lay it over all three of them without waking any of them. She took a moment to simply absorb the scene into her memory, the sight of her three favourite people together and safe.

The Editor-in-Chief took another secret shot of the three of them before she returned to her study to carry on with the work that she had brought home from the office with her. She had been working away for another hour before she heard the tell-tale signs of the girls and her Andrea waking up from their naps. She had left the baby monitor on despite not really needing to with Andrea there.

"You nap too?" Caroline asked Andrea.

"Yes," Andrea replied with a light chuckle, "I took a nap too, I think I made myself fall asleep with that story as well."

The two girls giggled happily at that and it did not take them long to want to play with the toy box full of toys that were in the den.

Miranda found herself listening to the sounds of their voices through the monitor more than she found herself concentrating on the work that was in front of her. However, she also found herself not caring because the sound of their voices and laughter made her smile more than anything had in such a long time. She knew that she needed Andrea to stay around more often and for longer than what any assistant would in the history of Runway.

"Play dolly?" Cassidy questioned as she picked up a dolly.

"Dolly!" Caroline screeched as she ran and grabbed her own dolly out of the toy box, "Poor dolly in box."

"Of course you can play with the dolly, Cassidy." Andrea replied with a smile, "Oh no... poor dolly."

"Dolly no like the dark." Caroline highlighted, clearly not impressed with the fact that they were in the box to begin with.

"Maybe dolly can stay out of the box then?" Andrea suggested.

"Twish puts dolly in box." Cassidy revealed.

"Well, luckily for dolly, I don't think Trish is coming back any time soon." Andrea admitted.

The girls cheered, apparently they were not too sad about their now ex-nanny leaving.

Andrea encouraged the girls to return to playing, getting involved in their little tea party along with the dolls and a multitude of stuffed toys. The woman soon found herself wearing a frilly pink hat on her head that was supposed to be for one of the dolls, of course it didn't fit but the girls seemed quite happy that she would be willing to sit with it resting on top of her head like she was. They were using a plastic tea set with flowers on it and they were sticking their little fingers out as if they were at a posh french afternoon tea. Andrea found it intriguing to watch how the imaginations of the two-(almost three)year-olds worked and she was highly amused by how they played together but how they continuously pulled them into their games of make believe.

Sat there playing with dollies and teddy bears with the two girls, Andrea realised that it may have been the best day that she had had so far working at Runway and yet her work that day had nothing to do with the magazine at all. Maybe Miranda was on to something with her offer? Maybe switching to working in Miranda's home was the change that she needed to enable her to work on her writing more. She had already had a couple of article ideas pop into her mind since she had got to her boss' house. The downside, however, of the offer to become the girls' nanny would be that she would not be spending as much time with Miranda as she did now, Miranda would be at the office whilst Andrea would be at the townhouse with the girls. She loved the girls, she truly did, however, she loved to spend time with Miranda, even if it was just at work. Then she remembered what the woman had said about benefits including accommodation. It would mean that she would be able to move out of her best friend's apartment where she had been staying for a while and it would mean that she would be able to spend more time with Miranda outside of work. Her imagination gave her an idea of what other benefits she may be able to get from living with the woman but she rolled her eyes at how ridiculous such ideas were. Or at least how ridiculous she thought they were.


	6. Chapter 6

Andrea had taken the girls downstairs to the kitchen in order to make dinner, Miranda wasn't keen on the fact that she could not longer hear their voices as well as she could do when they were in the den with the baby monitor on. Although, it did mean that she no longer had that distraction, not that the others were aware of it of course.

"How would you both like pizza for dinner?" Andrea asked the two of them with a huge smile.

Both of them bounced up and down with excitement.

"I will take that as a yes, then." The woman commented softly, "Would you like to help make it with me?"

Again, Caroline and Cassidy seemed rather excited at the idea. "Make Pizza!" One of them cheered with excitement.

"Okay, first of all, I will measure out the dough ingredients and then I will need your help to mix it all together," Andrea explained, "So, for now you can either watch what I'm doing or you can play on the floor where I can see you."

The girls looked at each other before they looked back towards Andrea, "Watch." The two-year-old children confirmed.

Andrea got Cassidy strapped into her high chair first so that she was at the breakfast bar and then she did the same with Caroline too. The high chairs meant that the two of them were safely strapped in and secured whilst also making sure that they could reach the work top and see what was happening in the kitchen.

The girls seemed quite interested whilst they watched Andrea pour out each of the ingredients, measuring them before she put them into individual bowls. She then got out the items that the girls would need which was a big bowl and spoons. To save time later, Andrea got out a mix of ingredients that she knew that the girls would like and using two different children plates with separate sections on them, she divided the ingredients up so that each of the children had the same amount for their pizzas although Andrea knew that the chances were that the girls would eat a lot of the toppings before they managed to put them on their pizzas. She also cut up some ingredients for her own pizza and some for Miranda's too.

"Okay girls, are you ready?" Andrea asked the two of them with a bright smile, it had not taken her long at all to cut up the ingredients in preparation for the two of them and she had had a very attentive audience whilst she was prepping the ingredients too. She was actually quite surprised that they hadn't become bored just watching her but she had tried to make it fun by pulling funny faces at the two of them and also offering them pieces of toppings for the girls to eat or try whilst they waited patiently for her to finish.

Andrea moved to stand in between the twin girls and she first encouraged Caroline to help her with the mixing of the dough, then she swapped and encouraged Cassidy to help her. She took turns with each of the girls until it became too hard for the girls to do and she finished it off quickly herself. She then grabbed the dough out of the bowl and (much to the girls' delight) threw it on the counter, onto a pile of flour, which made the flour shoot all over the place. It gave the two little ones a case of the giggles.

She then divided the pizza dough into pieces and showed the girls how to roll out the pizza dough. Of course, Andrea snapped a couple of photos whilst they were attempting to make their bases.

Cassidy nearly dropped hers but luckily, Andrea leaned over and grabbed it before it slipped off of the counter and on to the floor.

Andrea got the pizza trays and helped the girls put theres onto each of their trays, discreetly stretching the girls' pizza bases out a little more than they had been. She then gave them spoons and squirted a bit of tomato puree on top of each of the bases.

"Now, you can use the back of your spoon like this," Andrea said as she demonstrated what she was saying to them, "And then you can move it just like this and spread the sauce all over the pizza base but not to the edge." Of course, instructing someone is one thing but instructing a two-year-old is another.

There was sauce everywhere and it made Andrea glad that she had squirted the puree out herself rather than letting the girls do it for themselves.

She then gave the girls their own plates with ingredients on so that they could decorate their own pizzas whilst she decorated her own.

Andrea snapped a few more photos to show Miranda later, then she put her pizza to the side so that she could help the girls finish theirs off.

Once both Caroline and Cassidy were happy with their creations, Andrea moved them over to the side where she had put hers, "How would you like to help make your mothers?"

Cassidy and Caroline cheered at the idea, finding it quite fun to do, especially as it was so different to the norm.

Their mother's pizza base was put in front of them along with the plate of select items for the top. Andrea put the mozzarella down first before giving them the go ahead to put the rest on. The girls had had cheddar cheese on their plates but Andrea knew that Miranda would prefer the mozzarella for hers just like she had done with her own.

Once the girls had finished, Andrea moved all of the pizzas over and put them into the oven that was already preheated.

Andrea got the pre-made salad bowl out of the fridge and put it on the side and then got some garlic bread out of the freezer to put in with the pizzas.

"Dinner won't take long in the oven, so how would you like to come with me and invite your mother down for dinner?" Andrea asked the two of them with a huge encouraging smile.

Again, the girls cheered with excitement and as soon as Andrea got them out of the high chair seats they ran towards the stairs and started to make their way up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Miranda was working in her study, going over the various things that she had to do that day. Usually she would call out her assistants' names and they would come running to her with their notebooks and pens ready to jot down any command that she let slip from her lips in that moment.

Especially her Andrea, the woman was always ready and usually ahead of her as she had a magical way to predict what Miranda may want and somehow manage to get it done without it being asked of her. It was refreshing not to have to guide an assistant through every stage of something like she was used to.

Many thought that her streak of assistants was unnecessary and it was because she was a dreadful boss but in reality it was just that so many of the people that applied for the role of her assistant were those who seemed to idolize her and only wanted the job because of that fact. Andrea was different in that fact because the woman genuinely did not idolize her in any way, of course she had heard of her because she did study journalism so it would be ridiculous to think that she didn't. Andrea's passion though lay in more investigative journalism rather than fashion and celebrity journalism which meant that she had not truly taken much notice of who Miranda was. Other than briefly thinking of how hot the woman looked in a shot that was in one of her textbooks whilst she was studying, not that she had ever admitted that to anyone though and Miranda was definitely not aware of the fact.

The Editor-in-Chief picked up her phone and called Emily's work cell phone, before the woman had even managed to say hello or any other form of a greeting, Miranda was already spewing out various commands.

Emily held the phone against her ear with her shoulder and used one hand to hold her notebook whilst the other scribbled down notes as quickly as she possibly could.

Then she froze.

The command came to her with a surprise.

Such a surprise that she forgot one of the many rules that the assistants had created over the years.

Do not ask Miranda questions. Any questions.

"What?" Emily almost screeched down the phone, "Why on earth would we need another second assistant? We have one. Oh please tell me that you're not firing, Andy!"

Ignoring the questioning of her possible decision making, Miranda rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, "No, Emily, I am not firing Andrea," she replied before commenting, "Nor will I ever be firing her."

"Then... why do you need me to look for another second assistant if... oh my god, am I being fired?" Emily asked her with raised eyebrows and widened eyes.

"Will you pull yourself together." The woman demanded, "I am not firing anyone today, I am simply asking that you look for another second assistant on the basis that Andrea may have another job, one of which would be much more beneficial to her and so I would like you to start looking for another assistant on the chance that she accepts the position."

"Phew!" Emily sighed with relief, "Miranda? If... if you don't mind my saying so. I don't think she'll take another job."

"Whyever not?" Miranda questioned with confusion, "It would be much more beneficial to her."

"Well... I don't think she would take any job that would mean that she would no longer be working with you." Emily glanced around the office before continuing, "I know I'm not supposed to tell you this but she is rather fond of you."

"Well, that is a good thing that the job is a nanny position in my home then, isn't it?" Miranda responded with a soft smile at the fact that Andrea was 'fond of her', not that anyone could see the smile of course.

"Oh..." Emily mumbled, "In that case she probably will say yes, she loves the girls."

Following the phone call with Emily, she could not help but smile to herself at the concept of Andrea not only being fond of her but possibly being more than fond of her. As she was of her. Miranda looked over at the photos on her desk, there were a mix of photos of the girls all the way from their first scan photo up until the present day but there were also photos of Andrea dotted in the mix. Not that Andrea was aware of that fact of course. There was a photo of the woman with both of the girls on the beach, one of all three of them on the same beach, then there were photos of a mix of them taken at the park, the museum, and even some random 'selfies' that had been taken using snapchat filters which Andrea seemed fond of using. Miranda, surprisingly, took part in the concept as it seemed to amuse the younger woman, not that Miranda herself understood why putting dog or cat ears on herself was funny but she could see the up side to it. Which was the smile on Andrea's face and she did have to admit that her little girls looked adorable with animal ears.

She looked up at the doorway when she heard a noise and smiled at the sight of the two of her girls barging into the study with huge smiles on their faces and giggling. "Hello Bobseys." Miranda said softly as she stepped out from behind her desk and knelt down on the floor with her arms out in order to encourage them into them. "What on earth have you both been doing to get into such a mess?"

Both were covered in splatters of white flour whilst Cassidy had a smear of tomato puree on her cheek and Caroline had a piece of grated cheese in her hair that Miranda carefully plucked out.

She was holding the piece of cheese in her hand when Andrea came in the door, "Sorry for interrupting, I was going to get them to knock on the door first but they were a bit quicker than I thought they were going to be." Andrea explained with a smile, "We have come up to ask you to come down for dinner, the girls have been making pizza."

"Ahh... pizza," Miranda said with a light chuckle, "I do hope that more of the ingredients are on and in the pizza than my girls are wearing."

"Well, they made the pizzas themselves from scratch." Andrea explained, "I thought it would be best for them to have their baths after dinner so that when they eat they don't get it all over their clean pyjamas."

Miranda nodded, "Acceptable."

"Pizza!" Caroline said with excitement as she bounced in her mother's embrace, "We make pizza!"

Miranda nodded, "Yes, you did and you're wearing some of it." Miranda commented as she brushed some of the flour off of her child with a smile, "Let's go downstairs for dinner then, I believe that I am almost finished, I will just have to take a look at the book later when it arrives."

Andrea nodded, "Okay."

The Editor-in-Chief took hold of one of Caroline's hand and led her out of the study but then she paused in the doorway, in front of Andrea and smiled softly, "It seems that you're wearing it too." She said softly as she reached her spare hand up to brush it off with her thumb, it was a small smear of tomato puree on her cheek bone. Once she had removed it from the woman's face, she slipped her thumb between her own lips and sucked the tomato sauce from her skin. "Much better." She commented before she turned and continued on her way downstairs with Caroline.

Andrea's jaw dropped and she froze in surprise.

"'ome on Andeee, pizza!" Cassidy said as she tried to tug the silent and frozen woman towards the top of the staircase so that they could go down for their dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

Miranda smirked to herself as she made her way downstairs and towards the kitchen, leaving Andrea frozen behind her.

Once they had all made their way down the stairs, Andrea made her way over to the oven whilst Miranda got the girls into their booster seats at the kitchen table. Andrea quickly transferred the salad into a bowl and put the garlic bread onto a wooden board before cutting it up. She then got the plates out of the cupboard just as Miranda came over to her.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Miranda asked her.

Andrea smiled and nodded, "Could you set the table whilst I get the pizzas out of the oven?"

"Of course." Miranda agreed with a smile.

Whilst Miranda was getting the cutlery and setting the table with drinks for them, Andrea got each of the individual pizzas out of the oven and put them onto their plates. She cut both Cassidy's and Caroline's up for them so that it would be easier for the girls to eat them.

The girls were playing happily together, talking in their own little language up until the moment that they saw Andrea coming over with their pizzas ad they started bouncing in their seats whilst excitedly shouting the word 'pizza' repeatedly.

Andrea chuckled with amusement as she watched them whilst placing their pizzas down in front of them.

Miranda was stood to the side with a smile on her face as she watched her assistant interacting with both of her daughters, she truly hoped that Andrea would accept the position as their nanny even though it meant that she would lose the best assistant that she had ever had. She knew though that one of the benefits of the woman becoming the nanny would be that Miranda would be able to come home to her every night and that she would be able to spend weekends and holidays with the woman. She would be becoming much more of a part of the family than anyone else who had previously worked in the home for them.

Without being prompted to, Miranda went and got the garlic bread and salad to bring them over to the table.

Andrea smiled at the feeling of domesticity that was around as she and Miranda set up the table for dinner and she grabbed both of their plates, moving over to the table so that they could both sit at the kitchen table with the girls.

Before the two adults had even sat down, both Cassidy and Caroline had started to eat their pizzas. The girls already had pizza sauce and toppings on the sides of their faces and over their hands.

Miranda smiled softly at Andrea, "I will admit that I am rather impressed with tonight's dinner, I was going to order Smith and Wollensky's for dinner to save cooking."

"Well, the girls did most of it," Andrea revealed, "I got them to mix the dough then they decorated their pizzas and yours as well."

"I noticed, I think my girls got more on them than they may have done on the pizzas." Miranda commented.

Andrea cringed, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"No... don't apologise." Miranda said straight away with a shake of her head, "I believe that my bobseys have very much enjoyed themselves today and continue to do so."

Both of the girls were demolishing their pizzas with enthusiasm and eagerness although in a very messy manner.

"As you know my Bobseys are my world so when they are happy, then I am happy." She explained simply with a smile, "Today, you went above and beyond with them, getting them involved in dinner and teaching them something new. If I hadn't offered it to you already then I would definitely be offering you the position right now. The previous nanny that we had would never have considered doing such a thing with the girls, I don't believe they ever got messy and despite what some may think, I do know that the more mess a child makes usually signals how much fun that they had."

Andrea's eyebrows shot up, "They didn't get into any mess at all? No paint? No mud? Nothing?"

Miranda shook her head, "She seemed to be under the impression that everything, including my girls, needed to be pristine."

"That would explain why I couldn't find any aprons for the girls when I was looking." The dark-haired woman commented in between bites of her pizza.

"Well, if you believe that they would benefit from them then do feel free to order them using the card details that I gave you for my personal account." Miranda replied in between bites of her own pizza whilst also watching with a glint of amusement in her eyes as her girls ate theirs.

Andrea nodded, "I know a site that has personalised ones that I think would look great on the girls and you can choose the colours of them too," she said softly before adding, "And they even come with mini baking sets made just for kids."

"Then order those and get the girls to choose which colours they would like." Miranda responded straight away, she never spared any expense when it came to her girls and if it was something that Andrea was suggesting or wanting then she would definitely say yes. The woman could ask for a unicorn and she would try and get it for her.

"So, you serious about the offer earlier?" Andrea asks.

"When have I ever said something that I didn't mean?" Miranda questioned with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Never." Came the simple reply from her assistant.

"Well then. I think it's safe to say that I was definitely serious about my offer."

Andrea looked over at the twin redheaded girls who were just finishing eating their pizzas and had sauce all over their faces and hands. They seemed happy though with huge smiles and the woman felt a bloom of happiness in her heart at the fact that she had put those smiles their with their cooking activity and dinner. "Girls? Would you like some garlic bread and salad?"

"Yes, pwease." Caroline answered politely with a tomato sauce smile as Cassidy answered in a similar fashion.

Andrea gave them each a slice of garlic bread and a little bit of salad, unsure if either of them liked any of it but wanting them to try some so that she would know for future reference.


	9. Chapter 9

Once they had finished their dinner, Miranda smiled at the sight of her girls who seemed to be wearing almost as much pizza ingredients on themselves as they had eaten. "I think it is time for you both to have baths." Miranda said softly.

"Bubballs!" Cassidy cheered with excitement before Caroline joined in and started cheering for the same.

"Yes, Bobseys," Miranda replied, "You can both have bubbles in the bath with you."

Carefully, Miranda started to get Caroline out of her seat whilst Andrea got Cassidy out of her booster seat. To make the process a little quicker and to prevent the pizza toppings going all over the cream carpets, both women opted to carry the children up the stairs to the bathroom that was attached to the twin's bedroom.

"Bubballs!" Both girls were happily cheering as they were taken up the stairs, they rather enjoyed bath time with their mother and they were definitely fans of the bubbles that she would put in their bath.

Miranda and Andrea put the girls down on the floor in the bathroom.

The floor of the bathroom was made of tiles which were a pearlised white whilst the walls were a baby pink colour and covered in glitter. The crystal chandelier in the room made the glitter sparkle and there was a large mirror on the wall with a sink and vanity. The mirror was surrounded by lights. The bath was a huge circle shaped bath in the middle of the room with a waterfall shower at the top and two small steps to go up into the bath. In front of the bath was a fluffy pink bath mat and there was a matching one in front of the toilet too. Then on the largest wall was a black and white canvas portrait of Cassidy and Caroline which had been taken when they were babies. In the photo, Miranda was holding them and the only thing that was in colour was Caroline's pink dress.

At the opposite end of the room was another bathroom which was exactly the same but in lilac and it had the same canvas photo but Cassidy's lilac dress was highlighted instead.

In each of the rooms was a white basket full of bath toys for the girls. Miranda would alternate which bathroom that they would use to bathe the girls so that each of the girls spent time in their own bathrooms.

Andrea started to prepare the bath, turning on the taps before getting the bubble bath out. She noticed that there were different ones for them to use for the girls and opted for the lavender to help them sleep. It was a purple bottle with a Disney Princess on it. She put a generous amount of the liquid into the bath as the girls had been so excited about the idea of having bubbles in their bath.

Meanwhile, Miranda got the girls ready for their bath, getting their messy clothes off of them and throwing them into the wash basket which was near the doorway.

The girls were bouncing with excitement as they watched Andrea set up their bath with a multitude of toys including the water flow ones which she stuck to the inside of the bath tub with the suction cups that were attached to them.

"Bubballs!" Caroline shouted excitedly when she saw the growing amount of white bubbles in the bath tub.

Miranda simply smiled at her child's excitement and shook her head at the bathtub, knowing that Andrea had used about double the amount of bubble bath liquid that she usually used for the girls.

Once the bath was ready, Andrea tested the water with her elbow to make sure that it wasn't too hot for the girls and she smiled as she turned to them, "Who is ready for a bath?"

"Me! Me!" Each of the girls cheered with excitement, they loved being in the water no matter what water it was.

Carefully, Andrea and Miranda picked up one of the girls each and placed them into the bath tub. They did it at the same time so that neither of them were going first or last into the bath when they didn't have to.

Both women smiled at the excitement that the girls were showing at being in the bath, as the moment they were placed into the water they started splashing in the bubble filled water and blowing the bubbles at each other.

It didn't take long for Andrea to give both of the girls bubble wigs and mohawks. Miranda rolled her eyes at the sight but smiled at the sound of the girls laughing. Miranda took photos of the girls new hair styles and some photos of Andrea styling the girls' hair.

The bathroom was filled with the sound of giggling and the sound of the water splashing as the two of them enjoyed their bath time.

As soon as Miranda put her phone down, Andrea picked it back up and took some more photos. She made sure to include Miranda in them, most of them just had her smiling at the girls or laughing along with them but the last shot was of her smiling directly at Andrea and the camera with the girls laughing next to her.

"What are you doing?" Miranda asked her.

"I saw something on facebook about mother's not having many photos of themselves with their children and so I thought it would be good to get some of you with the girls." Andrea explained with a soft smile.

"Thank you." Miranda whispered gently before adding, "It is true, I don't have many photos with the girls, most of them are just the girls on their own."

Andrea smiled, "Well, whenever I get the chance I'll make sure to take some for you."

That made Miranda smile even more, she was rather grateful for her Andrea and she was even more so in that moment.


	10. Chapter 10

Once the girls are both clean and their hair is free from bubbles, Andrea and Miranda each got a twin out of the bath before gently wrapping them each in their own hooded towels.

Andrea dressed Cassidy whilst Miranda dressed Caroline in her pyjamas. Once the girls were both in their pyjamas, Andrea reached out and started to tickle them both.

The girls were rolling around on the floor, screeching with laughter and Miranda couldn't help but smile at the sound of her two daughters joy.

Whilst Andrea had the girls distracted, Miranda went and got their warm milks that they liked to have before bed.

Once Miranda returned to the girls' bedroom, Miranda sat on a very large beanbag with the girls in her lap.

"Andeee!" The girls called out to Andrea, hitting the side of the beanbag to encourage the woman to join them for storytime.

Andrea smiled brightly and moved closer to sit down on the beanbag with the three of them.

Cassidy clambered into the dark-haired woman's lap with a huge grin and the teat of the bottle of milk in between her teeth.

Their mother's assistant wrapped her arms around the youngest twin and held her close, kissing the top of her head in a natural and instinctive action.

Miranda smiled, she loved how the woman interacted with the girls and how much the girls seemed to like the young woman. She picked up the storybook from where she had put it on the small book shelf and started to read their story, choosing the next one in the large compilation story book.

As she finished the story, she glanced at the girls to find them fast asleep and she looked over to Andrea to find that she was the only one listening to the story. Miranda smiled, "I think it's time to move them into their crib."

Originally, when the girls were first born, they each had their own cribs, however, Miranda soon discovered that they slept better when they were together so she had a purpose built crib built for the two of them which was a larger version of their original cribs. It allowed them both to safely sleep in the crib together.

Carefully, Andrea transferred Cassidy into the crib whilst Miranda moved Caroline. They both had their comfort blankets in the crib with them and their favourite stuffed toys were in the corner of the crib ready for the girls if they were to wake up in the night.

Once the girls were safely inside their crib and the only light left on in the bedroom was the night light, both of the women made their way out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Miranda offered as she glanced back towards the other woman.

Andrea nodded, "Please." She replied softly with a small smile.

When they were both sitting together in the living room, each with a glass of wine, "I would like to know what you think about my offer." Miranda said after a moment of sipping her favourite wine, "But before that I just wanted to make sure that you know what it would involve."

Andrea nodded, "Okay." She agreed, ready to listen to what Miranda had to say about the new job offer.

"It is a live-in position, mostly because, as you already know, my schedule isn't the basic 9 till 5 and sometimes there are trips or events involved which I would obviously need you to be here to look after the girls," Miranda explained, "The role would be just to concentrate on the girls, cleaning is done by the housekeeper and you don't have to cook either unless you want to as the housekeeper often cooks the dinner so the only meals that you would need to prepare are breakfast and lunch for the girls and yourself. A driver service is available for you to use but if you would rather drive yourself then I will happily put you on the insurance so that you can drive the cars that are in the garage." Miranda took a moment before she continued, "It means that it will be your job to focus on the girls and ensure that they are doing appropriate activities to help their development and education as well as to make sure that they are healthy and that their wellbeing is taken care of. Is that acceptable so far?"

Andrea nodded, "Yes, that sounds fine."

Continuing with a brief nod, Miranda continued, "It does mean that you will be working around the clock at times, however, the girls have a good sleep schedule so your time is your own whilst they are sleeping or napping. You will also have some time to yourself at the weekend whilst I am spending time with the girls, unless of course you would like to join us which you are welcome to do. I will also require that you travel with us on trips both for work trips and vacations, however, I will pay all of your expenses on such trips."

Andrea listened closely to everything that Miranda was telling her, so far the job was sounding quite good.

"The wage is higher than what I am able to give a second assistant at Runway, it will be approximately 20% higher than what your current salary is. That is because I believe it to be an increase in responsibility. In addition to this, as it is a live-in position all the bills are included and there will be no rent either. I would also like to add you to my phone plan if you are to accept the role as that would enable me to ensure that you always have a working phone, which I believe is very important when looking after the girls and also it will enable you to have an upgraded phone so that you will be able to take better photos of the girls whilst I can't be with them. I know you did that today and I am very appreciative of that."

Andrea tried to hide her surprise at everything that was included in the role and she wondered, briefly, if they were things that the previous nanny had been offered and it made her wonder why on Earth the woman would leave without notice, especially abandoning the girls at Runway.

"Whilst your looking after the girls, all meals will be provided as you will be eating with them, and then all travel and expenses will be included too so that you can take the girls on day trips or on outings," Miranda explained calmly, "That means that you will be given a card on my account in order to use for any trips that you intend to take the girls on to parks or museums or anything else you that you deem to be appropriate. It can also be used for anything that you believe the girls may need or may benefit from having and it can used for any shopping that you need to do too."

Andrea nodded as she listened to what she was being told.

"I am aware that your Runway contract includes health and travel insurance which I would of course provide, I would put you on the family plan for both which would improve your coverage as I am sure you are aware. The other benefits that are included as a Runway employee such as holiday will also be replicated in the contract for the position of live-in nanny. You won't have the ease of the access to the closet at Runway like you do now, however, I will be providing some items to add to your closet."

Miranda took a sip of her wine and then looked over at Andrea, "Now that I've gone over the role and benefits involved, I would like to know what you think. Personally I believe it would be a great role for you as you would have the chance to work on your freelance articles as well and if you wanted to do that then Runway does have opportunities for freelancers." 

"I think I would be crazy to say no, Miranda." Andrea replied honestly. 


End file.
